


The Same You

by lazyassftw



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Might be awkward at times, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyassftw/pseuds/lazyassftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumor goes that Wade Wilson is finally coming back to school after suddenly disappearing for a year.</p><p>He might have come back as a totally different person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So this is my first fan fiction ever posted on this site.  
> English is not my main language and I am far from being a writer, but I really hope that you'll enjoy this story.

It has officially been a full month since Peter experienced his first day as a junior.

At first, he has been kinda anxious about it.

After all, it was only normal. He was puny Parker, the uninteresting student, the school's nerd AND he got to skip a grade. It was only going to add to his already punchable status.

He was pretty sure that it would only make matters worse for him, but surprisingly it didn't. Well, not really.  
It wasn't really worse than what he was already going through.

The bullies, the insults and the hits were still here, yes, but after a while he just got used to it. He was getting more numb to it each time it happened.l

And it wasn't as if he was alone, anymore. He finally got a friend, a girl who was in his art class.

It turned out that she was surprisingly good at it and Peter really enjoyed her company. She seemed to feel the same way about him.

Painting, drawings, sketches, she nailed it all.

They started hanging out together a week after the start of school. The art teacher wanted each student to create a superhero character that would represent their sense of justice in a unique way. Peter didn't really got what it was all about, but decided to try the exercise nonetheless.  
This was however without taking into accounts that Peter really sucked at art. 

Pencils, brushes, paint, it wasn't his stuff. No! His stuff was books, mathematics, science but definitely not art.

After a few attempts at drawing a weird half-spider half-man superhero, Peter was so close to surrender but Tima approached him right on time and, as the kind and generous person she is, decided to help him a little bit. She probably was only feeling pity for him and his terrible ability to draw, but Peter was so grateful for the help that he didn't even care.

She taught him the basics, how to draw a full body, which colours looked best together, how to make a practical sketch. She also helped him with the characteristics of his character, guided him in the right directions.

Peter ended up making a persona called Spiderman, choosing that it sounded better than "BugBoy", which Tima suggested.  
Spideman was righteous. A moral compass, always putting people before himself. He was both an inspiration and a symbol for citizens. His outfit was blue and red with big white eys on his mask that made him look a bit angry. The whole costume was covered by a spider's web design, ornamented by a big black spider on his chest. The result ended up looking better than what Peter had originally thought and he was feeling kinda happy about it.

Out of curiosity Peter asked to see Tima's character, he didn't regret asking. Her concept was, to say the least, quite unique. 

The character she created was a very morally grey person, acting as the lawyer, judge and executioner. She physically looked like Tima, they were both chubby, had glasses and had tan skin, almost caramel looking. 

Her costume consisted of a black and blue armless hoodie pulled on top of a black turtle neck. She wore a ski mask and a weird looking mask to hide the lower half of her face. Her outfit was embellished by many pouches, in particular two that were strapped to her tights, and some shoes with very pointed studs on the soles.

She laughed when Peter pointed out how uncomfortable it must be to walk with those.

They were surprised at how quick they both got along and immediately started hanging out together afterwards.  
They would sit next to each other in art classes, eat together at the cafeteria, or outside depending on their moods, and sometimes they even played at each other's house after school.

Peter was relieved for this newfound friendship because after Gwen's death and Harry's departure to England, he was starting to feel so alone. Gwen and Harry were his only friends and now they were both gone. 

Harry still called or send him some messages, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't physically here with Peter. 

Even when Peter got to talk to him on the phone Harry sometimes seemed to be somewhere else, mentally. 

But now he wasn't alone anymore. He had a friend with who he shared plenty of things, even the bullying!

Though it wasn't exactly the same. Tima sometimes got called names because of her weight but she fought back. Most of the the time the bullies were the one being ridiculed at the end. She just didn't give a shit about such people and wasn't afraid to show it.

It made Peter immensely proud. Proud to have a friend that was able to do what he couldn't bring himself to do. Fight back.

He got tougher, though. He wouldn't shake as badly as he used to when Flash and his friends decided to bother him. He didn't lower his gaze either and he was proud of him for standing up against them in his own way.

With these thoughts in mind, Peter finally got out of his bed. He usually woke up a bit before his alarm and today was no exception, so he deactivated his phone's alarm and made his way to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and tried to tame what he referenced to as his 'hair', but to no avail, so he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

There was Aunt May quietly making breakfast. 

Peter didn't even have to look to know that Aunt May was making pancakes. The smell was a pretty big giveaway.

He quietly and quickly sneaked behind her and kissed her cheek. 

" Good morning Aunt May. " He smiled.

She didn't even flinch at Peter's presence. She turned around and greeted him with a smile that could put the sun to shame. Aunt May always looked at Peter as if he was the most important thing in her world. Which was probably the case.

It made him as happy as it made him terribly afraid to ever disappoint her.

" Good morning, Peter. Did you sleep well? "

" Yeah, I did. I spent most of my night studying for my oncoming history's test, so when I decided to call it a night I fell asleep almost instantly. I might have drooled a bit." 

She giggled at that.

" What about you? "

" You know I always sleep well, Peter. " She laughed.

" True, true, but better be safe than sorry." He said. He didn't want to remind her about those sleepless nights she had after Uncle Ben's death.

May placed a few pancakes in Peter's plate and they both ate in a comfortable silence. The brunette loved not feeling the pressure to talk, to fill the silence.

After breakfast Peter made another quick trip to the bathroom in hope to at least make his hair a bit more presentable, but failed for the second time this morning.

He decided that it just wasn't worth getting late to school anyway and got out of the house after placing another kiss on May's cheek.

The trip to highschool was pretty uneventful except for a few persons he found murmuring in front of the entry.  
Thinking nothing of it he made his way past the students, into the building and got surprised to see that the whispering was even more worse inside the school.

As he was about to go around a hallway someone grabbed his arm rather forcefully. His vision landed on a his friend, smiling way too much at this hour for his taste.

" Hey Parker. " Tima smiled.

" Hey, was that really necessary? You almost scared me. Jerk. " he playfully glared at his friend. The ghost of a smile showing on his face.

" Haha, sorry! I just wanted to greet you before going to class. You know I can't live without you. " She said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah, I think I noticed that and this is getting quite disturbing. As long as your don't start digging into my trash bin." She laughed. " Maybe I do. What do you know, Peter Snow?" " Okay, that was just awful. Anyway, not that I don't love talking about our questionable friendship but do you know what this is all about? " He pointed to a few people whispering.

" Hmm, from what I've heard it's all about a guy. " She responded, a finger on her chin.

" A guy? All of that for a single guy? What is up with him? " Peter said. He looked adorably confused.

" No idea. I don't really care, actually. I didn't get time to get breakfast so my mind is already too busy thinking about food to get curious about that. " She put one hand on her stomach and made a pained expression to prove her point.

But if you are that curious I can ask. " 

" What? No—" Just as Peter was about to tell her not to do it, she went straight to a group of teenagers whispering next to the lockers.

Peter didn't move from his spot, afraid to ridicule himself in front of what he assumed were seniors. He instead chose to wait for his friend, curious about this whole thing.

When she came back she didn't say a word and they both walked down the hallway until Peter opened his mouth.

" So? " He asked.

" So? " She repeated, tilting her head.

" What did they say? " He was patient. He was used to her being easily distracted, though it could be a bit frustrating at times.

" Oh, right! 

It seems like this guy that used to be here a year ago is coming back. "

" Oh. He must have been quite popular to make everyone react like that. 

Did they tell you his name?"

" Yep, I think it was Dave... Wayne... No! Wade Wilson! " She exclaimed proudly.

" Oh. " Peter simply responded.

" What's up, Peter? Is everything alright? " Her hand found its way back to his shoulder.  
Peter looked at her and noticed that they had somehow stopped walking.

" Yeah, it's just that...

I know Wade Wilson. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers ftw.
> 
> So, I am hoping that you enjoyed reading this first chapter.  
> If there is any scene of character you'd like me to include someday include in this fic, let me know in the comments!
> 
> For the people curious, Tima is one of my OC and my original story she's also a vigilante.  
> Basically, she's me as a character. 
> 
> Does it sounds cocky? Absolutely. Do I feel guilty? Hell no. 
> 
> PS: here's my twitter for the interested: @lazyassftw


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn lockers.

"You know him? As in, you were both friends or more like you knew him from afar?" Tima asked.

"I only knew him from afar. I've never talked to him before but everyone seemed to know and love the guy. He was quite the prankster from what I've heard." Peter faintly smirked.

"Oh my god, a prankster! We are so gonna become friends!" The bigger one laughed. Her laughter was contagious and Peter soon found himself giggling along. 

"You better not leave me behind for him, Tima." The brunette playfully threatened.

"Like hell I could do something like that, Peter my man! 

You are the glaze to my donut!

I would have said that you are the milk to my cookie but we both know I don't like cookies. Ew." She grimaced.

"Why am I even friend with you? What kind of monster doesn't like cookies?" He soflty smacked her arm.

"The kind of monster that has good taste, that's who!" Just as she was ending her sentence the school's bell rang.

They both looked at each other.

"I didn't even realise that we have been talking for so long. I'm gonna hurry, I don't wanna miss French class since it's one of the few classes that I can nail!

See you later, buddy."

She kissed his cheek and hurried through the hallway.

"French people and their ways of ignoring personal boundaries..." He sighed, a smile gracing his face.

He never was one to be so physically close to other people and it was kind of disorientating at first, but he eventually got used to it. 

Peter even seemed to like it. 

Knowing and feeling his friend close to him was a comforting thought.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Deciding that he should finally get to his classroom instead of continuing to talk to himself, Peter quietly yet urgently ventured through the hall.

\-------------------

The morning wasn't so bad, it mostly consisted of his favorite subjects; chemistry, biology, physics and computer math, so he was quite in a good mood.

He waited in front of his locker for his friend to arrive, they had yet to decide if they wanted to eat outside or not. The weather wasn't so bad after all.

While patiently waiting for Tima he started hearing the sound of something hitting metal. He flinched.

Probably a fist.

Not really knowing what was happening, not that he wanted to anyway, Peter decided to do his best not to draw attention as he was an easy target for bullies.  
He kept his eyes cast to the ground and let his mind drift away, but the banging didn't stop. Not at all, it was even getting more frequent.

Peter was getting impatient, Tima still hasn't arrived and the noises were giving him the uncomfortable urge to grind his teeth.

He took a deep breath and scanned the corridors until his eyes landed on the source of the noises. 

He was met with a rather unexpected sight. No one was getting brutalised, no jocks around, only a single guy was there.

The guy was tall, way taller than Peter and bulkier too. Despite his baggy clothes Peter could still see a semblance of muscles.

The adolescent was wearing a dark red hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. His jeans weren't as baggy as his hoodie but still as dark, a really dark blue that even looked like black. His red sneakers looked almost as used as Peter's converses.

From where he stood the brunette caught glimpses of what he thought were black gloves. Not that he could see much from where he stood but they seemed leathery.

Peter couldn't really see more of the guy since he was facing his locker.

'Locker.' He mentally repeated. 

It took him a second to get his thoughts in order.

'So this was the reason for the noises, huh?' The smaller one thoughts, his lips curved upwards.

The huge guy was simply struggling to open his locker. He seemed to be getting more and more irritated so Peter took pity on him and quietly made his way there.

He was standing behind him but he didn't seem to notice Peter's presence. Not wanting to give the other a heart attack, the junior opened his mouth.

"Erm, hey. I saw you struggling to open your locker for a while now, do you need a hand?" Peter hesitantly asked.

The hoodie wearing teen turned around without saying a word, and stared at Peter. 

They seemed to be both equally surprised.

The slim adolescent felt like he stopped breathing for what he thought were a few minutes, but was actually only a mere second. He just didn't know how to react, he wasn't expecting that.

The mysterious teenager had his hood pulled low over his face but still had a cap beneath it, as if he wanted to avoid any chances of other people seeing his face.

But the weirdest thing, was the medical mask he wore. 

A bright white medical mask hiding the lower half of his face, going from his nose to his chin. 

Absolutely no skin could be seen.

Peter knew he was staring but he just couldn't help it.

Eventually he got out of his trance and realised that his palms had somehow started sweating so he quickly dried his hands on his jeans and offered a little awkward smile to the person in front of him.

"May I?" He said pointing at the locker.

The huge man only nodded and stepped aside to let enough space between the two of them.

Peter used to have the same problem with his locker at the start of the year so it was a piece of cake to help with the blocked locker.  
After hearing a satisfying click he stepped aside.

"I used to have the same problem with my locker. It's quite tricky to open those when you aren't used to it." He looked at the taller one who, once again, didn't say anything and only nodded.

'Eh, this is getting a bit awkward.' Peter thought.

He didn't have time to think more about it because a familiar voice calling his name echoed through the corridor.

"PETER!" Tima ran to him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry dude! One of my teacher wanted to see me after class." She gave him apologetic eyes.

"It's alright, no worries. We still got enough time to eat." He reassured her.

Peter then turned to the masked teen.

"Well, erm... I'm gonna go now." He awkwardly said. He only got a nod as a response.

'Why am I even trying? Dude obviously doesn't want to talk.' He mentally sighed.

"Would you, by any chance, like to eat with us?" He asked before he could stop himself.

The mute shook his head. The answer Peter got was as unsatisfying as the others.

Only when he began walking away with his friend by his side he heard a faint cough.

"Thank you... Y'know, for the locker." Peter heard a deep voice say. 

He looked behind him and saw the huge teenager looking so defenseless it made his heart clench. He looked at the ground, his shoulders slumped, trying to make himself as small as he could.

His voice sounded a bit damaged, and gravely but it was still pleasant to hear.

Peter found that he appreciated this sound.

"No problem. If you ever again need help for your locker, come find me." He brightly smiled, feeling proud of having made the other one finally talk.

"Sure." The taller replied, the hint of a smile present in his voice

With that, Peter and Tima walked outside to eat on a bench.

The brunette turned to his friend and asked. "Wait- Why did the teacher wanted to see you after their class, anyway?" 

"She wanted me to stop drawing on my textbooks during class, haha!" Tima sheepishly replied.

"Are you gonna do it?" He arched an eyebrow.

"As if! Why do you even ask, Peter? You already know that I won't." She smirked.

"Not my fault if you get bad grades then, you rebel." Peter teased his friend.

They joked back and forth during lunch, but Peter found himself getting more curious about the guy he earlier met.

Maybe one day they'll get to talk again, Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to write a chapter that seems correct.  
> I have no idea where this story is going, but it's so fun to write, I'm not gonna stop anytime soon.
> 
> You guys let me know what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade isn't a freak.

The autumn's breeze was such a pleasant thing to feel so early in the morning.  
The smell of fallen leaves, the air being not too cold yet not too warm either.

It was such a good feeling. So good that it even managed to make part of Peter's foul mood go away.

Indeed, Peter was feeling awful this morning.

He barely got a few hours of sleep and Tima was once again not coming to school today, for whatever reason, and she didn't answer her phone so Peter was more than entitled to be concerned at this point.

He still decided to go to school today, because despite feeling like a zombie and having to spend the day alone, he would do anything to avoid upsetting or worrying Aunt May.

He dragged his feet to a steady beat towards the school's entrance all the while carefully avoiding bumping into multiple students. Once inside he quickly scanned the halls.

The mysterious student from last time was nowhere to be seen, and it has been like that for a few days. It was getting kinda infuriating. Peter didn't know how, why or even when he got such an obsession with this guy, it was making crazy.

He didn't feel anything the day after the meeting, but the more days passed and the bigger his obsession quickly grew.

Peter tried to subtly spot him a few times a day but he had yet to find him, much to his disappointment.

It was making him a little bit more disappointed each day without really knowing why. **'It's because you want to get to know him.'** said a little voice in his head. He quickly shot it down. His head was already full, he couldn't think about why he wanted to befriend the guy so much on top of all.

Trying to keep his mind off lingering on his bad mood, Peter quickly walked to his classroom.

It was Friday, only a few boring classes to go through then Peter will be out of here and will be able to relax for the whole weekend. He had to hang on tight for only a few hours. It was no big deal.

"This morning is gonna be so long..." he murmured while starting to take notes.

\-------------

It was Peter's last class this morning and he succeeded to go through it without falling asleep... Too much...

He looked up and saw on the clock that it was only a few minutes before the bell, so he quietly closed his textbook and started putting his stuff back into his messenger bag, it's not like the teacher was gonna make a scene a few minutes before the lunch break.

As soon as the bell rang, he bolted out of the classroom and instantly tried reaching Tima on her phone, but once again it went straight to the voicemail.

He deeply sighed and left her a message. "Hey, I've been trying to reach you a few times already but it always goes to your voicemail. I'm getting quite worried here and I totally understand if you don't want to tell me what is happening, but at least text me to let me know you are alright. Dork." He put his phone back into his pocket.

Welp, now he had to go through the hard part. Eat alone like in the good ol'days...

Peter quickly got his lunch and sat down on a table near the exit. He hated eating alone, it made him remember his darker days when he was constantly assaulted by bullies. 

He wasn't near having a panic attack but he was still pretty fidgety so he ate even faster and bolted out of the cafeteria as soon as he was finishing taking his last bite.

Peter was going to go searching for a bench outside, to quietly relax and get his mind off his degrading state but he got stopped by the sound of something hitting lockers.

An excited smile made his way on his face. He should have felt ridiculous to be this eager to talk to the guy after only one meeting but he didn't. Not really. He turned around and stopped breathing after realising the scene that was taking place in front of his eyes.

The mysterious kid was there, against the lockers, but he was surrounded by 3 jocks who were all showing rather disturbing, almost predatory smiles.  
It made Peter's stomach clench.

 **Bam.**

"When we heard that you were back we were all really excited, it's a shame that you turned into a monster." One of them snickered. He recognized him as being Dustin, the ex-puppy of Flash who kinda retired as a bully since Gwen's death. He also recognized the two other jocks to be Jason and Axel.

The silence of the hooded teen only seemed to add to their anger. They all seemed ready to fight at any given moment.

Jason was the one having a grip on the mute. Peter never liked him, he disliked Jason probably more than he disliked all of the others. Always trying to humiliate people, making sure to make them feel bad in public. He sickened Peter. Jason shoved the masked teenager forcefully against the lockers. It felt like the whole building shook along to Peter.

"So what? Cat got your tongue, freak?!" Jason almost spitted, getting louder by each passing second. His voice was as unpleasant as his attitude, it was full of disdain and disgust.

The sound of a back against the cold hard metal resonated throughout the whole hallways a second time. The few students that were also watching made no signs to help and just stayed there, looking at the bullying like it was some kind of fascinating entertainment.

The sound of a brutal punch finally got Peter out of his daze and his eyes refocused on the scene.

The taller jock, Axel, that was still smaller than the hooded teen, punched him right across the face. Full force. But the other barely budged, like it was no big deal and even despite his impressive build, it was still shocking to see.  
It still made Peter's blood boil and before he knew it, he was running towards the assaulted teenager.

Peter pushed Axel out of the way as hard as he could. But he stumbled and didn't fall, much to Peter's disappointment. The moment he turned around and locked eyes with the little brunette that had the audacity to provoke him, he looked ready to commit murder.

"What the fuck?! Who do you think you are, huh?! I'm gonna fucking beat you up, shrimp!" He roughly gripped Peter's collar and closed his other hand into a fist. The brunette didn't even got the time to register what was hapoening before he was hit by a very painful sensation on the side of his face. If he eyes got slightly watery it was only because of anger, he told himself.

He closed his eyes and waited for the next blow to come out of nowhere just like the last one, but much to his surprise, it never came.

The little Parker almost fell on the floor the moment he felt the iron grip Axel had on him being released. When he opened his eyes, he saw the guy he was trying to help hitting the jock that was now on the floor, very very hard. 

The jock's friends were about to help him but a voice made itself heard throughout the whole school.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" A teacher screamed. 

It was like time stopped. Everyone locked eyes and they all seemed to be ready to escape by all means.

Every student that was watching the fight began running out of there to get out of trouble and so did Peter. He took advantage of the chaos to grab the hoodie-wearing student by the arm and rush outside.

They didn't have to run for too long as they easily found an isolated place to rest, behind the school.

Once they stopped running, they both stood against the wall and slowly slid onto the cold hard floor.

Their lunchtime break was almost over and the teacher was mostly still searching after them, but none of them cared at the moment. 

Their breaths were ragged and loud, the last thing they wanted to do right now was to get up. So they stayed there, silently, listening to the sound of their surroundings.

After taking some time to rest, Peter released his grip on the masked teen that he didn't even realise was still there. 

"... Are you alright?" The taller asked. He sounded truly worried and it made Peter feel a little bit warm inside, yet a bit guilty.

"Yeah... Yeah, my cheek is a bit swollen and my lip is slightly cut but it's nothing to worry about. Don't worry! " His eyes were glued to the floor.

Peter risked a shy glance towards the other. "What about you? Are you alright? "

"Yeah, no worries. I'm tougher than I look." The hint of a smile was present in his smile.

"Haha. You definitely look pretty tough, big guy." Peter snorted, he couldn't help but joke back. "Are you sure you don't want to get checked at the infirmery? It could be serious."

"No, I'm feeling fine. I've got worse." He suddenly sounded less amused this time, almost tensed but Peter didn't take the hint and continued asking. He was worried after all.

"If you don't want to go to the infirmery maybe I can check your fa—" 

**NO!"** The other teen suddenly screamed which definitely startled Peter.

His breath seemed faster yet weak.

"... I-I mean... My face... You really can't see it, dude. It's really not a beautiful sight..." He admitted.

Oh snap.

'I definitely crossed a line.' Peter thought.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't think of that, I was kind of insensitive." He replied. He was really feeling like an ass now. 

Peter only wanted to help him, but here he was offending the guy.

"Listen, I don't really care about whatever condition you have. These jocks were being assholes and I wish I could've been more useful earlier but I'm glad that we got out of it with only a few bruises." Peter hurriedly said. "Why didn't you defend yourself earlier, though? You are way more than able to hold your own in a fight, it seems."

The other teen fidgeted a bit before replying. "I just came back, i-in... In this condition..." He weakly gestured to his face. "Getting in trouble is the last thing I'm looking for.

But then you came around and I couldn't let them hurt you, especially after you helped me twice.  
Thank you once again for that, bee-tee-dubs." 

The air around them seemed less tense and thick than before and Peter found himself laughing. 

"Who says that out loud? C'mon!" He couldn't stop smiling like a dork.

"Awesome people, that's who!

Also, erm, I've never really introduced myself so I guess now is a good time." He stuck out his hand to Peter.

"I'm Wade Wilson. Wade Winston Wilson. Big Daddy. Honestly, you can call me whatever you want, sugar" 

His voice was still rough but sounded so pleased right now.

Peter happily shook his hand. 

"I'm definitely not calling you Big Daddy, dude." He smirked.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker.

It's nice finally meeting you, Wade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick Axel. He's actually inspired by a real person that I dislike very much, haha.
> 
> Okay so for me, Peter's obsession about Wade is purely platonic at this stage. He only want to be friend with him.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this new chapter!


End file.
